


Let Me Go

by PastelAgender



Series: Transformers_Prime_AU [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Autobot Starscream, Childhood Friends, Control Issues, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Miscommunication, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Spy Starscream, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:42:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 31
Words: 12,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26753761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelAgender/pseuds/PastelAgender
Summary: Prompt challenge for the month of OctoberPrompts from otp-promptly.tumblr.com Angst addition
Relationships: Cliffjumper/Mirage, Hound/Mirage (Transformers), Jazz/Prowl
Series: Transformers_Prime_AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974037
Comments: 103
Kudos: 44





	1. "Can you forgive me?" "I don't think I can"

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Can you forgive me?" "I don't think I can"

"Mirage wait I can explain!!" Cliffjumper said chasing after the obviously upset spy. "Just stop and listen to me I didn't mean to upset you."

Mirage quickly whipped around and leveled a glare at the red mech. "Why should I? You obviously don't care about me or my responsibilities. It's bad enough that you tried to stop me from going on important missions that may bring the end to this Primus forsaken war but to go directly to Jazz and demand him to take me off the mission roster? Who do you take me for?" Anger dripped off every word as the normally calm and collected mech stood there radiating anger and frustration from his field. 

"I'm just trying to keep you safe! This war has already taken too much from all of us. I don't want to lose you as well. I'm sorry for trying to keep you from doing your job but I'd rather you be alive than dead." Cliffjumper countered trying to step closer to calm Mirage down but every step he took closer Mirage would back away keeping distance between them. "'Raj please can you forgive me and we can move pass this?"

"I don't think I can. Cliff you've gone too far and at the moment I don't want to be near you. I'll be staying in the spec ops barracks for the time being until I can forgive you but right now I need some space." Mirage said as he finally turned away and walked off leaving a behind a stunned Cliffjumper.


	2. A unknowingly hurting B with their words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A unknowingly (and continually?) Hurting B with their words

Mirage remembered back before the war when he would visit a bar in Iacon owned by an outgoing Polyhexian and a introverted Praxian. Both of them swearing that they were both just friends at the time. There were also other regulars that frequented the same place that Mirage came to know as good friends and his escape from his towers lifestyle. The most notable ones were a tapedeck named Blaster who had a penchant for teasing the bar owner, Jazz. It was obvious that they were best friends.

A black and orange Polyhexian named Ricochet, who was grumpy half the time and wanted to be left alone. He was Jazz's frame twin.

And lastly a trine of seekers that were rooming with the Praxian owner Prowl. It was still confusing how they all knew each other. Somethings about being arranged to be amica's to help with the growing tension between Praxus and Vos. They all came to attend the academies. Prowl and Thundercracker at the Iacon enforcers academy. Starscream at the Iacon Academy for Science. And Skywarp was just tagging along. 

They were all friends before the war. They still technically are but they can't let any one other than spec ops and Prowl know about that. Mirage knew that despite Starscream being in deep cover he wouldn't actually try to hurt any one of his friends. And even if he had to they were non lethal that could be easily patched up but also very convincing to anyone looking.

Which is why Mirage was upset that Cliffjumper was fussing over him after he was already fixed. It was like Cliffjumper expected him to be some sort of glass doll that couldn't handle the stuff he had been through. 

"Are you sure you don't need help walking back to your quarters?" Cliffjumper asked keeping Mirage from standing up from the medical berth. "Starscream has another thing coming if he thinks he can get away with hurting you."

"I'll be fine, Cliff. Ratchet said all I need is some rest and that's all I'm planning to do. It was only a cracked optic. My legs are still fine to use." Mirage said gently pushing Cliffjumper out of his way so he could stand up. 

"I told Jazz to take you off the mission roster and now look what happened. " Cliffjumper said. "I don't like seeing you hurt."

"Stop. We already had this conversation. I'm not giving up my job. Please just let me go rest." Mirage said softly trying to keep his field tightly to himself just wanting to leave. Just go to his quarters before Cliffjumper could try to tell him he needed to be protected again. Like he wasn't a trained assassin. Like he couldn't defend himself. 

After a long period of silence, Cliffjumper vented and stepped to the side to let Mirage go. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter is a bit weird I'm mostly just trying to flesh out things for a later fic that this one and my other fic will be referencing


	3. Break up letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: break up letter

Cliffjumper walked into his quarters after his shift was over only to notice something was off. The room itself looked pretty normal but laying on his bunk was a data pad he could've sworn wasn't there before his shift. He quickly glanced around the room noting that nothing else seemed out of 0lace and walked over to his bunk. He carefully picked up the data pad looking it over before powering it on. The only thing that seemed to be on it was a file titled 'To: Cliffjumper'. He clicked on it only to find it to be a letter. 

'Dear Cliffjumper, 

By the time you are reading this I'll already be gone on a mission. I have no clue when I'll be back just that I will be under deep cover for a bit. That being said I think we need a break. I understand that you want me to be safe but it feels like you're suffocating me. You are a wonderful mech but we are not great for each other. I'll be willing to talk about it when I get back. I just need space from you at this moment. I don't want to completely break it off because I believe we can still make it work but with the war and everything we need to focus our attention on other things. I understand this isn't the best way to go about telling you. Like I said before I'll be willing to talk more when I get back.

Sincerely, Mirage.'

Cliffjumper sighed heavily setting the datapad down next to him. He had a feeling that something like this was gonna happen. He walked back out of his quarters planning on going to talk to Arcee about this.


	4. Forgetting an important date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: forgetting an important date

"Jazz just let me in there. I need to talk to Mirage." Cliffjumper facing down the scowling saboteur. It was a bit weird seeing Jazz without his usual grin but Cliffjumper was focused on other things. 

"Can't do that. You should know why he doesn't want to be around anyone today. Or did you actually forget?" Jazz said arms crossed infront of his chasis. He was standing in front of the room Mirage claimed as his own when they landed on this planet and joined up with Team Prime. "Mech don't tell me you forgot because I will make sure you don't come back this time."

Cliffjumper took a step back at the threat a bit surprised hearing it from the spec ops commander. "I was dead. Even Ratchet said that there are gonna be gaps in my memory from that. So no I don't know why I can't see Mirage today. On that note why did Hound get to go in there? I thought no one was allowed in." 

If looks could kill Cliffjumper was sure he'd be back in the well again. Jazz looked absolutely livid. "Hound gets to go in there because he and Mirage are conjunx's. You lost all rights to him the second you broke his spark. You weren't there to watch him break down because you decided you didn't want him anymore. Not to mention at that point he was practically beggin' you to break it off."

Cliffjumper flinched at that statement. He knew Mirage was not happy with their relationship for a while but to actually break down. That was a bit of a surprise for him. "That still doesn't explain why I'm not allowed in." He said trying to grasp for something to use against the angry saboteur. 

"It's the anniversary of the towers getting blown up. You know his home? I still can't believe you forgot that. Just go away Cliffjumper. Go talk to Arcee or something because you are not being aloud in here especially after this." Jazz said giving him a look that said 'go away or else's. Sighing to himself he walked away not wanting to continue to try and fight Jazz on this.


	5. Hospitalization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hospitalization

Mirage paced back and forth infront of the medbay doors. They managed to win the previous battle but ended up with Cliffjumper, Prowl, and Silverbolt with major injuries. There were also some minor injured but those three were currently undergoing surgery. Prowl and Cliffjumper were already stabilized. First Aid popped out quickly to notify them before have to go back in to keep Silverbolt's spark from guttering. Mirage glanced at Jazz who was sitting there twitching like he was about to jump up and go after Megatron for ripping Prowl's arm and doorwings off. He calmed down after knowing Prowl was gonna be fine but was still jumpy. He kept rubbing at his chest plates every so often as if reminding himself that he can still feel Prowl through the bond and Prowl wasn't dead. Mirage looked back at the medbay doors thinking about what it would be like to be bonded to Cliffjumper and actually know that he was fine. He shook his helm to get rid of that thought. Their relationship was still too new and they were still working through their problems. Him and Cliffjumper still had to learn to actually handle each other. They still weren't ready for a bond. Mirage looked over at Arcee who was sitting there looking directly at the doors. Probably concerned about losing her best friend, he mused to himself. He knew Arcee lost her own partner because of Arachnid. Mirage felt sorry for her having to go through that and hoped he didn't have to experience that with Cliffjumper. But only time would tell and they were still in the middle of a war. Mirage walked toward Arcee and sat down next to her. "First Aid said Cliff was stabilized and after they get Silverbolt stabilized they would being repairs." He told her.

"That's at least some good news." Arcee said still looking at the doors. "Why don't you sound more worried? If I was in your position I'd be a mess." 

"Oh you can ask Jazz I was a mess for the first part. He had to physically hold me down from running into there until First Aid came out. I was scared that I would lose him." He said pulling his legs up onto the chair and wrapping his arms around them. "We have lost too many in this war."

"I know what you mean. But all we can do is keep fighting." She said rubbing Mirage's shoulder in a form of comfort.

"You're correct about that."


	6. A setting off one of B's triggers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A setting of one of B's triggers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was interesting to do especially since me and my therapist talked about triggers today and the grounding technique use here is actually one she taught me but I mainly use the categories grounding technique where I try to name as many things in the same category as I can

Cliffjumper didn't realize what he had done until Mirage was curled up in a corner of the rec room hyperventilating. Mirage's Em field was filled with panic and horror. "Get out of the way!" Cliffjumper heard Jazz growl at him before pushing him to the side. Jazz knelt down in front of Mirage and took one of his servos in his. 

"Mirage you are alright. You're in the rec room in Iacon. There is no danger around us. No one here wants to hurt you. I need you to follow my venting for a klik before you pass out. Just take deep breaths." Jazz said proceeding to try to get Mirage to copy his venting. Once Mirage's vents started slowing down Jazz said, "good you're doing good now I need you to name 5 things you can see. Be sure to describe them."

Mirage looked around vaguely before proceeding to say, "I see you. You are black and white with a strip of blue and red accents. You have a blue visor on your faceplate. I see Bumblebee. He is black and yellow with doorwings. I see the chess table you and Prowl were at. It looks like Prowl was winning. I see an energon dispenser. It appears that it was used recently. I see the schedule board. It looks like around second meal time." Mirage still looked kind of out of it even after saying that.

"Good now 4 things you can feel." Jazz said still focused on leading Mirage through the exercise they were doing. Cliffjumper watched a bit confused as to what's going on.

"Your servo in mine. The floor beneath me. The cold temperature of the rec room. The ache in my joints from this mornings training session. "

"Okay now 3 things you can hear."

"Your voice. Bluestreak muttering to himself. Arcee pacing."

"2 things you can smell."

"The polish I used this morning. Filtered Energon for second meal."

"Finally one thing you can taste."

"The Energon I just drank."

"Are you back with us now?" Jazz asked looking only at Mirage that entire time. Mirage nodded slowly and then whispered. "Take me to the medbay I need to lie down for now."

With that Jazz slowly stood up helping Mirage up in the process. He made his way to the door to the rec room glaring at Cliffjumper through his visor. After they left the room Bumblebee walked up to Cliffjumper and harshly whispered, "what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything all I did was ask about his life in the towers." Cliffjumper responded trying to explain what happened. Bumblebee looked at him with a glare. Cliffjumper flinched back not use to seeing such an expression on the normally cheerful scouts faceplate. "Don't ever bring up the towers around Mirage again if you know what's good for you. He is still traumatized by what happened to his home he doesn't need a constant reminder that his whole life got destroyed right infront of him." Bumblebee said before turning around and leaving the rec room. Cliffjumper stood there stunned. He felt bad for bring up the towers and made a promise to himself to not do that again.


	7. B feels unloved by A's actions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: B feeling unloved by A's actions

"I'm going to go hangout with my friends. I'll be back later." Cliffjumper said walking to the door to Mirage's quarters. 

"Wait I thought we were going on a date today. Are you seriously pushing me to the side to hangout with your friends?" Mirage said grabbing Cliffjumper's arm. "You always do this to me. I always drop my plans when you want me to do something with you. Why can't you do the same?"

"I'm sorry but Arcee isn't having a good time dealing with Tailgate's death. She wants me and the others to go out for a drive." Cliffjumper tried explaining to the angry noble. "She needs her friends right now. We can have date night another night 'Raj."

Mirage looked at him for a klik before letting go of his arm. "Okay fine. You better make it up to me. Really Cliff sometimes it feels like you don't love me." Mirage said walking over to his berth and laying down. "Have a good night."

"Oh 'Raj I do love you. And I will make it up to you, you'll see." Cliffjumper said setting down on the berth next to Mirage. "I'll take you out for a drive and we'll have a picnic under the stars with your favorite high grade and some classical music playing and it'll just be us all night."

"You better keep that promise. Now go I have to be up early tomorrow for a mission." Mirage said giving him a small smile before turning over and powering off his optics for recharge. Cliffjumper quietly stood up and made his way out of Mirage's quarters. He looked back at Mirage's sleeping form before closing the door behind him.


	8. Terminal illness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: terminal illness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This really should have been posted yesterday but I had a mixture of not being sure how to play this prompt out and not really being comfortable writing about stuff like this lol

Everything went silent as soon as the words left Ratchet's mouth. Mirage heard a ringing in his audials. He looked over at Cliffjumper, Ratchet's words repeating in his helm. Spark Degradation. Cliffjumper only has a few vorns left to live before it over took him. Mirage went cold when a thought hit him. He was losing someone he cared for again and there was nothing he could do about it. Cliffjumper made no move to acknowledge his partner, listening closely to what Ratchet was telling him. After a while Cliffjumper stood up and thanked Ratchet before grabbing Mirage's servo and leaving. Mirage followed along still kind of dazed from the information. When they got to Cliffjumper's quarters Mirage looked directly at his faceplate and realized something. "You already knew about this, did you?" He said softly trying not to break completely down just yet. 

"Yeah both my creators had the same issue. I didn't want you to find out about this until I was for sure that it would be a problem." Cliffjumper said grabbing Mirage's other servo and holding both of them together. "I didn't want you to be hurt." 

Mirage looked into Cliffjumper's optics and lifted one of his servos up to the side of Cliffjumper's helm. "I wish you told me sooner but I understand wanting to keep it a secret." He said before throwing his arms around Cliffjumper's neck hugging him. "We'll make the most of the time we do have. I promise I'll be here for you."

Cliffjumper wrapped his arms around Mirage's thin waist holding him tightly. "And I promise to keep you safe."


	9. A destroys something of B's after an argument

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A destroys something of B's after an argument

"We are not having this slagging argument again. I'm going on this mission and there is no way in the pits that you are gonna stop me. So either shut the frag up or get out because I'm not dealing with this." Mirage said anger filling his field and his normally golden optics deepened to an amber hue. He was staring Cliffjumper down not going to back down. 

Cliffjumper growled lowly before yelling back, "We wouldn't be having this argument if you'd actually listen to me instead of being a prissy noble. The mission Jazz is sending you on is a death wish waiting to happen. What do you expect me to do if you never come back? Just sit here and wonder when Jazz will approach me with news that you've been offline? Because I don't want to suffer through that."

Mirage stepped close into Cliffjumper's space his glare harshening even worse. "I told you before, the missions I go on could decide the end of this war. I'd rather die doing my slagging job than sit here knowing I could be doing so much more to help. I wish you'd get that through that thick helm of yours. I'm not some glass doll to keep protected. You obviously forgot who trained me."

"Like you would let me forget. Jazz's luck is gonna run out one of these days and then where would you be? You make him out to be better than he actually is." 

After Cliffjumper said that he felt a dagger against his neck. "You take that back. You're talking about the mech that practically raised me after the towers fell and actually gave me a place to call home. I will follow him and Prowl to the end." 

"You're following a mad mech with a danger kink. You're going to get yourself killed." 

"At least he is better than hanging out with a piece of shareware that doesn't know how to keep her emotions in check."

Cliffjumper's glare deepened batting Mirage's arm away before grabbing something off a nearby shelf and throwing it directly at the wall. A tense silence fell over the room. Mirage looked over to see what had been thrown. His expression went completely blank before he whispered, "Get out."

"What?" Cliffjumper responded looking a bit confused. 

"I said get out." Mirage said raising his voice, "Get the frag out I don't want to look at you."

"Okay fine then be that way." Cliffjumper said turning and walking out of Mirage's quarters. After he left he heard the door lock behind him. Letting out a frustrated yell he stomped off heading towards the training grounds to let off some steam.


	10. Fake feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Fake feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this one was more than a slog than I thought it was gonna be so I apologize if its weird or too short

"He's just using you, Cliff. Do you honestly think that he actually cares for you? When was the last time you guys actually said I love you to each other?" Arcee said looking at her best friend from across a table in the rec room.

" 'Cee come on me and Mirage are just hitting a rough patch. Stress from the war is getting to both of us and is causing my protective instincts to kick in and Mirage is dealing with Jazz telling him that he needs to do these missions. We'll be back to normal after we talk it out." Cliffjumper said trying to convince the femme that everything was fine. He took a sip of his energon before looking around the rec room. "I think the war is kind of getting to everyone at this point."

"Yeah but the rumor is Mirage has been cheating on you with Hound. I mean I have seen the looks they share with each other. And Mirage doesn't allow me to come near him to ask if its true." Arcee said worry filling her field. 

"He hasn't been cheating. Him and Hound are just friends. Trust me I would know if he actually was." Cliffjumper said in a matter-of-fact tone. "He has been on a lot of undercover missions lately so thats why he hasn't been around lately."

"I trust you Cliff. I just don't want to see you get hurt because you thought something that wasn't true." Arcee said very concerned. "You can be stubborn sometimes."


	11. A cheats on B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cheats on B

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: cheating and emotional breakdowns
> 
> I swear I'm going to put these in chronological order at some point but right now its a chaotic mess

It started off as a peaceful evening. Jazz was enjoying some energon in the rec room keeping his eye of the others in there. The room was calm until the door slid open and next thing Jazz knows is he has a crying Mirage in his lap hugging him. After getting over his initial surprise very quickly, Jazz sent a thought to Prowl over their both. ~code cyan. Prepare our quarters, I'm gonna be heading that way with the target.~

~Code cyan is for a emotionally compromised Mirage, Correct? I'll have our quarters prepared. Hopefully we can get him to tell us what's wrong.~ Prowl sent back through the bond as well as a flare of worry and concern. ~See you in a breem.~

With that taken care of, Jazz focused his attention to the crying spy. "Hey, I know you're hurting about something but let's go somewhere private to discuss this." Jazz said softly watching for Mirage's response. After a slight nod of the helm, Jazz shifted Mirage into a bridal carry and stood up. He proceeded to make his way out of the rec room flashing a thumbs up to a concerned Hound on the way. He walked calmly to his and Prowl's shared quarters making sure not to upset the already emotional noble. After he entered the room be saw that Prowl had made a makeshift berth in the middle of their quarters. Walking over to it Jazz slowly sat Mirage down before sitting down next to him wrapping him in a hug. Prowl sat down on the other side of Mirage and did the same thing. They stayed like that until Mirage's crying until into just sniffling. "Now that we got that out of your system, do you want to tell us what's going on, bitlet?" Jazz said rubbing Mirage's back gently.

"I-i saw C-c-cliffjumper with s-someone else." Mirage said trying not to break down crying again. "I-i was going to h-his room to apologize f-for our earlier a-argument b-but I w-walked in on h-him pinning someone to his b-berth. I d-don't know who it w-was. I r-ran put shortly a-afterwards."

"I'm gonna fragging gut him." Jazz said growling. "No body gets away with hurting my sparkling. Adopted or otherwise."

"We will deal with it later. Right now let's focus on getting Mirage more comfortable. I'm going to comm Bluestreak and Springer and we'll just have a family movie night." Prowl said rubbing Mirage's arm in a comforting way. "Though don't think this doesn't mean I'm not going to hunt him down. Because I will, we just have other things to focus on."

Mirage looked between his two commanding officers and wondered how he got so lucky to be taken in by these two after the towers fell. He leaned into their embrace and nodded. "A-a family night w-would be n-nice."


	12. Bonding Ceremony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Marriage ceremony

Mirage was in his quarters with Sunstreaker. Sunstreaker was in the processes of touching up Mirage's paint and getting him ready for the ceremony. Prowl quietly slipped into the room and looked at the two. "Is he almost ready?"

"Yeah almost I'm waiting for this layer of polish to dry before I do the sigils and one final layer of polish. Do you want to help? You have the most steady pair of servos compared to anyone on this base. Third to me and Jazz but Jazz wanted to make sure the rec room preparations went smoothly." Sunstreaker said holding up a vial of gold paint.

"Of course I'd be honored. I need to help at least one of my creations on their bonding day. I already know you and your twin don't have any plans to bond with Bluestreak just yet and Springer hasn't shown interest in anyone just yet. So might as well be my adopted creation." Prowl said taking the vial from Sunstreaker. "Now Mirage which sigils did you pick?"

"I handed the datapad with all them to Sunstreaker when he came in so he should still have it." Mirage said stretching real quick after the polish dried. "I'm honestly so nervous. I never thought he would say yes to bonding with me. What if he changes his mind? I don't think I could handle that."

"Mirage, everything will be fine anyone can see that he loves you and cares for you. If anything he's probably wondering if you have changed your mind." Prowl said starting on the sigils on Mirage's right side whilst Sunstreaker started on the left. "Let's get you ready. The faster we are done the faster you can bond."

\-----

Cliffjumper was keeping his optic on the door to the rec room waiting for the moment Mirage would enter. Blaster already had the starting music playing. After a bit the rec room door slide open and first entered Bumblebee followed by Bluestreak and the twins. Next to enter was Mirage who was arm in arm with Jazz. A bouquet of diamond and amber crystals in his servo. Cliffjumper felt his vents stutter at the sight of Mirage. He was beautifully polished with sigils for hope, renewal, love, happiness, and nobility covering his frame. Cliffjumper continued watching even as Mirage passed where he was sitting without a single glance. Mirage was brought up to the altar where Hound stood with Optimus Prime behind him. Hound looked absolutely lovestruck by the sight of Mirage. Cliffjumper looked down at his servos in his lap. He knew he lost any other chances to get Mirage back. He realized that he never actually deserved Mirage. He sighed a bit before wishing Mirage and Hound good luck in his thoughts.


	13. Overheard Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A overhears a conversation between B and C where B is talking about how frustrating/annoying A has been

Cliffjumper was walking by the spec ops office when he heard Mirage's voice. He was going to just move on when he heard his name and stopped to listen. 

"He's suffocating me. I'm gonna go insane if I have to handle his constant need to keep me locked up." Mirage said arms crossing and resting on the desk infront of him. The monitor was blinking like it was on and was connected to someone but the image was blank. "I wish you weren't in deep cover. You'd know what to do in a situation like this."

"You know I would be there if I could but it's too dangerous for me to come out of deep cover. My position right now is shakey at best. If I were to call in for debrief now it'll ruin everything me, Jazz, and Prowl have in place. But you really should talk to Cliffjumper about how you are feeling. Talking it out is always the best. How'd you think me and Prowl remained best friends?" A distorted voice came from the monitor. Cliffjumper was unable to make out who exactly they were. They were most likely one of Jazz's deepcover agents. "Next time you have a infiltration mission you need to stop by my quarters so we actually have time to talk about this."

"I will. I'm just frustrated and am probably going to discuss this with Rung a bit before I decide my options. I just don't know what to do Star and I need to make sure I know my choices at least." Mirage said. "I'm going to let you go now. I do realize that this was only supposed to be a information gathering. Also we are planning on launching in a Vorn and a few decaorns. Prowl says we need to find other sources for energon before we officially run out."

"You better go talk to Rung. I'll comm Jazz to see that you do. Thank you for letting me know. I'll make sure if Megatron tries to take off after you he has some trouble. I'll talk to you la-" 'Star' said before being interrupted by a bang on his side of the feed. Before Mirage could ask what was going on, the entire feed was disconnected. Mirage stood up and ran out of the spec ops office not even seeing Cliffjumper standing there. After he disappeared around a corner, Cliffjumper let out a vent he didn't know he was holding before walking off. He need to process all that he heard but he wasn't about to let Mirage know that he was listening.


	14. A has a habit of pointing out all of B’s toxic traits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A has a habit of pointing out all of B’s toxic traits

"You have an extremely bad habit of locking yourself down and going into Towers mode." Cliffjumper said looking at Mirage from across a table in the rec room.

"I have no idea what you are on about, Cliff. This is how I normally act. I apologize if I come off as guarded sometimes but everyone in spec ops is the same way." Mirage said taking a sip from his cube of energon. 

"No way its everyone in spec ops. Jazz doesn't keep secrets from people and as far as I'm aware he is very outgoing."

"Jazz has been keeping secrets since the start of the war. And this outgoingness he displays is a mask. The only one he doesn't keep secrets from is Prowl."

"Okay so what about Bumblebee? He's always cheerful and in a good mood."

"I've seen his interrogation technique. You don't want to be in that room. I haven't see Jazz's technique yet though mostly because only Prowl is allowed in there. But Bumblebee may seem cute but again its just a persona."

"Okay then Bluestreak?"

"26 kills and 138 shots that have maimed. And thats not even going over his record in the gun range."

"Okay so maybe I am wrong about them but you tend to get more guard often and shut other bots out including me."

"Maybe there are somethings I just don't want to talk about." Mirage finished his energon then stood up and walked out leaving Cliffjumper sitting there.


	15. B feeling like A's been ignoring them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: B feeling like A's been ignoring them

"I'm sure he has been ignoring me since I came back from my last mission and ended up in the medbay." Mirage said sitting on top of the table in the spec ops lounge room. All around him were some other spec ops members. Bumblebee was sitting in a chair at the table Mirage was sitting on. Bluestreak was laying down on one of the couches. Jazz was sitting on a different couch with Prowl lightly dozing on his lap. Hound was also sitting at the table but in the chair next to Mirage. "He thinks it some type of punishment for me getting hurt. Like him saying 'I told you so' without actually saying it to me directly."

"Sounds like he needs to stop being petty. There are worse things that happen besides someone getting their pede blown off because Sire fragged up the escape root again and somehow ended up with an explosion in an area there wasn't supposed to be an explosion in." Bluestreak said, "and that's also excluding the time most of us ended up in medbay because Bumblebee accidentally tript the sensors in Darkmount."

"You definitely take after your carrier, Bluestreak." Hound said. "But back to the topic at hand, he does realize he is going to have to talk to you sooner or later, right?"

"You are correct about that. Cliffjumper can't keep avoiding me forever. He could try but I think Jazz is ready to knock some heads in." Mirage replied looking over at where Jazz was sitting.

"I already warned him that if he hurts you I'd make him wish I was never Spec Ops commander." Jazz said lightly stroking one of Prowl's door wings.

"Precisely, but sooner or later I am going to confront him. Hopefully before Springer tries to get the Wreckers involved. I adore that mech like a sibling but the last thing I need is him threatening somebot on my behalf." Mirage said.

"Mirage, you're family of course me and Springer are gonna fight whoever hurts you." Bluestreak said.

"I appreciate you all."


	16. Inside Joke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: inside joke
> 
> Tw: implied attempted sexual assault and referenced cheating

"Cliff, we need to talk." Mirage said sliding into the chair across from where Cliffjumper was sitting.

"What? You gonna run off with Hound and elope just like we always joke." Cliffjumper said humor in his field.

"No Cliffjumper I'm serious we need to talk." Mirage said keeping his field close, frame completely tensed up.

"We knew this day was coming you only needed me until someone else swept you off your pedes." Cliffjumper said pretending to be dramatic. 

"Cliff stop." Mirage shot a glare at him.

"Come on 'Raj normally you play along. Whats got you so tense up?"

"Maybe because I am not in a fragging joking mood. Cliff I saw you with someone else." Anger started leaking into Mirage's field. "You know what I'm just gonna go if you are just gonna treat this as a joke I'm not going to even try."

"Wait what? 'Raj what are you on about?"

Mirage just stood up and tried to walk away only to have his arm pulled back by a now standing Cliffjumper. "Don't play coy with me. You had somebot pinned to your berth."

"I did no such thing and even if I did I was overcharged. It kinda feels like you're trying to pin something on me." Cliffjumper said. "You're probably the one cheating anyways I mean you called 'Cee shareware. What does that make yo‐?"

The room went silent at the sound of metal hitting metal. Everyone looked over only to see Mirage stomping out and Cliffjumper looking like he just got slapped. After a second, Cliffjumper snapped out of it and chase after Mirage who then proceeded to start running. Mirage got to the door to his quarters and entered the code only to get pushed in by Cliffjumper when the door opened. Cliffjumper stepped inside behind his as the door closed shut.


	17. "I hate you!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I hate you!"
> 
> Aka the aftermath of the last chapter

"Mirage wait!" Cliffjumper called out running after the angry noble. "Let me apologize."

"There's nothing to apologize for. You're lucky didn't go to high command about what you did. I don't want to fragging see you and I sure as the pits am not accepting your apology so leave me the frag alone." Mirage said still walking away trying to put as much distance between him and the red mech as much as possible. 

"Please 'Raj, I didn't mean to do that I'm completely sorry."

Mirage stopped walking and proceeded to turn around. "Didn't mean to, huh?" Mirage stepped into Cliffjumper's space golden optics deepening to amber. "What you did would be considered attempted rape. You don't go chasing somemech down when they tell you they need to be alone. You definitely don't barge your way into their room when they don't want you there. And you definitely don't attempt to rip their spark chamber open in an attempt to gain control over the situation. I hate you right now. I hate you so much. You better fragging leave me alone or I will take this information to Jazz. He can check the security footage in my quarters. So no I don't accept your apology and I want you out of my fragging sight."

"Fine. If you want me to leave you alone, I'll go. What I did was extremely wrong and shouldn't have happened. Have a good orn, Mirage." Cliffjumper said before turning around and walking off. He thought to himself that he'd just give Mirage space before trying to apologize again. He'd have to take him back if he allowed him to cope. Right?


	18. "Why didn’t you choose me?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Why didn't you choose me?

Cliffjumper watched as he saw Mirage and Hound share a kiss before Hound left for patrol. He growled softly to himself before standing up. He walked over to where Mirage had sat down and slid into the chair across from him. "Don't leave I just had a question." He said as Mirage started to stand up to leave. Mirage glared at him before sitting back down. 

"Fine but after you get your answer leave me alone." Mirage said leaning back and crossing his arms infront of his chasis. 

"Why didn't you choose me?" 

Mirage looked taken back by the question. "What?" 

"You heard me. Why didn't you choose me? I've been trying to get you back for over a vorn now and instead of doing that you chose to accept Hound's offer to court you." Cliffjumper said trying to keep the irritation out of his voice and field. 

"You know why I didn't take you back. Cliffjumper, we tried and it didn't work. It never worked. I tried so fragging hard to be there for you but all you did was throw my trust back in my face. All I wanted is to be treated as an equal in our relationship but you constantly treated me like a doll and then I found you with someone else. Your genius response was to make me question whether or not you actually loved me or just wanted to own me." Mirage said staring Cliffjumper down. "I accept Hound's offer because he doesn't treat me like I'm glass and actually understands that I'm trying to do my job." 

"I apologized multiple times. Why didn't you just forgave me?" 

"Because even if somebot apologizes its not up to them if they are forgiven its up to the bot they have hurt. And none of your actions so far show that its worth it forgiving you. Or should I actually thank you for Arcee's outburst about how I deserve everything I get for hurting you? What do you think she'll say if she knew the truth?" 

"Okay I understand. I'll actually leave you alone this time. And I'll tell Arcee to back off. I apologize for bothering you." Cliffjumper said standing up and walking away. He realized he still had a lot to think over and decided he was going to comm Rung later for a session.


	19. "Why are we even trying?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Why are we even trying?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: mentions of attempted R*pe

Mirage laid curled up in a ball in his quarters clutching his chest plates as if he were trying to keep them together. Cliffjumper sat on the berth facing away from him with his helm in his hands. The silence in the room was tense both mechs still processing what has occurred. After a while Mirage sighed and proceeded to sit up. He kept a servo in the center of his chest the entire time. "I believe you broke the latch with that idiotic stunt. Why did you think that would change anything? All you managed to do is hurt me and completely ruined my trust in you." 

"I don't know what I could do to even get you to forgive me for something like this." Cliffjumper said not moving from his previous spot. 

"Why are we even trying? This is becoming tiresome pretending our relationship hasn't been falling apart since the beginning. This only cements the fact that we are not for each other. Cliff, you need to let me go. I can't do this anymore." Mirage said his softening. His field was filled with hurt, grief, and betrayal. He was entirely done with pretending that everything was fine. 

"So what do I do now? Go to my quarters and expect Jazz or Prowl to show up and drag me to the brig?" 

"No they aren't going to learn about this. I don't need the attention with the missions I have going on. Eventually they will find out. I'm like their sparkling. They are going to find out. But right now I'm going to go to the medbay to get this fixed and I expect you to be out of here before I get back. Our relationship on the other hand is over." Mirage said standing up. "Consider yourself lucky I'm not reporting you." Mirage left the room after that leaving Cliffjumper to stew in his guilt.


	20. Sleeping in separate beds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sleeping in separate beds

"Cliff, no. I already told you I have to stay in the specs ops wing tonight because of the mission we have next cycle. Jazz is wanting all of us there." Mirage said looking up at the red mech. "You can even ask Arcee." 

"If you didn't want to sleep with me you could come up with a better excuse, 'Raj." Cliffjumper said not believing the spy. 

"Fine you want proof. Hey Jazz! Can you come over here for a quick second?" Mirage called over to the saboteur. Jazz got up from where he was chatting with Blaster and sauntered over. 

"What seems ta be the issue?" Jazz asked slightly confused. 

"Cliffjumper here is just wondering why I have to stay in spec ops tonight instead of my own quarters." Mirage said gesturing to Cliffjumper. 

"Well that's simple. Tact needs all spec ops together just incase something happens and our informant still doesn't give us a signal. The mech has been a bit too quiet when normally we would have a report by now. Prowler's getting antsy not knowing what's going on and so we need to be all together for the rescue mission we may need to push." 

"Wait rescue mission? I thought it was just going to be recon again. Thats what 'Cee told me." Cliffjumper said looking at Jazz confused. 

"So you did ask Arcee about the mission? Why are you treating me like I was lying then? I can't believe you!" Mirage said before stomping off. 

"Mech, you are getting closer and closer to me takin ya head off if you keep pushing 'Raj like this." Jazz said before walking back over to his table with Blaster. Cliffjumper just stood there stunned by what happened. He quickly left the rec room feeling like something was piercing into the back of his helm but not turning around to check what.


	21. A snapping at B after a long day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A snapping at B after a long day

"And thats all the information you've found so far?" Jazz ask leaning back in his chair his pedes resting on top of his desk. 

"Yes, sir. That is everything I have found from the last recon I did." Mirage said sitting in the chair infront of the desk sitting straight up and ridged. 

"Okay then well thank you for your hard work as always and you are dismissed until I need you. Go rest 'Raj you definitely need it." 

With that Mirage stood up from the chair and gave Jazz a polite nod before leaving. After exiting the room Mirage felt his plating ache from how long he had been tense up. He proceeded to walk to the rec room, deciding to get some energon before going to lay down. It had been a long decaorn and Mirage definitely need sometime to himself. He walked into the rec room and quickly made his way to the dispenser waving at Hound and Bluestreak along the way. When he reached the dispenser he felt something wrap around his waist only to look and see Cliffjumper. Mirage gave him a tired smile before turning back to the dispenser. 

"I see you are back from your mission. Me and a couple others are planning on watching a vid tonight. Do you want to join us?" Cliffjumper asked as Mirage sipped at the cube in his servos. 

"Not tonight Cliff. I'm very tired and would rather go pass out than do anything tonight." Mirage said a tired tone in his voice and his field radiating pure exhaustion. 

"Are you sure? It'll be fun. You need to relax after your mission anyways." 

"I'm sure. I find it more relaxing to be alone than to be around others. You know this." 

"Are you just trying to get out of spending time with me?" 

That question threw Mirage for a loop. A look of confusion crossed his faceplate before irritation set in. "Why would I get out of spending time with you? We are courting, are we not? I do want to spend time with you but at this moment I'm exhausted." He said trying to bite back the irritation. There was no reason to get angry at this. Mirage was just tired and needed to get some actual rest. Why was this bugging him so much? 

"You're just using it as an excuse like always. You don't like my friend's do you?" Cliffjumper said staring Mirage down. 

"Cliff, stop. I've had a long fragging decaorn and I want to just go to my quarters and rest. I don't need you trying to start petty fights with me because you think I'm not paying attention to you. Stop putting words in my glossa. I'm tense enough without you trying to add on to it. Now I'm going to my quarters. Feel free to come find me after you are done pointing fingers." Mirage said turning and walking out of the rec room.


	22. A and B being forcibly seperated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A and B being forcibly separated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also known as me shamelessly introducing my oc and also wondering if I have too much power

Mirage winced as he was thrown into a holding cell. He sat up as the bars went up. Outside the cell he could see Skywarp push Bluestreak into the cell across from him and Cliffjumper trying to fight against the stasis cuffs. Thundercracker threw Cliffjumper into a cell a bit farther down. "Come on we need to report back to Megatron and let him know the prisoners have been put away." Starscream said. "Also comm Barricade and Illusion and let them know they have guard duty." 

The seeker trine walked out but not before Mirage slipped a note to Thundercracker through the bars. He proceeded to glare down where Cliffjumper was held. "This wouldn't have happened if you just stuck to the plan that was given to us. We are very lucky they didn't decide to slag all of us for that stunt. I can only hope the others got back and are planning on rescuing us." 

"Well I'm sorry the plan wasn't well thought out." Cliffjumper said snapping right back. 

"Will you two stop? We got catch there is no changing it. Also Mirage is correct Cliffjumper you should have stuck to the plan. Prowl had it carefully thought out and only Mirage was supposed to end up here but no you had to be Mr. Hero and try to save poor Mirage from becoming a damsel by the big bad decepticons. Not like Mirage can't defend himself or something. Sire has been teaching him combat training since he joined the autobots. Now here we are trapped in cells when I at least should be back at base wondering how I'm going to spend my night cycle. " Bluestreak said going completely off. Cliffjumper didn't say another word after that. After a while of silence, two decepticons could be heard walking down to the brig. Barricade looked at the cells. Bluestreak was pacing around his door wings twitching in irritation. Mirage was sitting calmly staring straight at the dark purple and light blue mech beside Barricade. The last prisoner Cliffjumper was laying down on the berth facing away from the bars. 

"Well isn't it just a party down here." Barricade said sarcastically before leaning against a wall. "I can just taste the excitement." 

"Careful 'Cade the little spy over there looks about ready to attack. We wouldn't want to hurt the poor thing, now would we?" The other mech said a teasing tone to his voice. 

"At least I wasn't the one who helped destroy our home, Illusion. Or do you want me to forget that comm you sent before dragging me out of the towers right before they fell." Mirage said his voice cold. 

"Awh and here I'd thought you'd forget that little bit. Too bad, you're the one stuck in a cell and I'm out here." 

Mirage went quiet and glared at Illusion. He laid down on the berth in his cell and turned his optics off pretending to go into recharge. "Boo, I hate it when they don't respond it's a lot less fun." He heard Illusion say before the brig went tense with silence. The silence dragged on for a while before Mirage onlined his optics to Barricade answering his comm. He heard a sigh come from the dark mech before he turned to Illusion. "They want us to take the red one to the interrogation room." Barricade said pushing himself off the wall and walking over to Cliffjumper's cell. Mirage sat up abruptly watching at they dragging Cliffjumper out of the bring. Illusion saw the look of worry pass over Mirage's faceplate. "Awh don't tell me you care about this mech. Don't worry we make sure he comes back in one piece. Maybe." Illusion said before laughing and following after Barricade and Cliffjumper.


	23. A giving B up for success, money, fame, etc.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A giving B up for success, money, fame, etc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if this isn't good I honestly didn't know who I was going to play this off

Mirage and Cliffjumper were shoved roughly to their knees in front of Megatron. Cliffjumper glared up at the tyrant while Mirage kept looking at the ground. Megatron force Mirage's helm up with a clawed servo. "Why so quiet, little spy? Normally you're a little spitfire. No insults today?" Megatron said trying to get a reaction out of Mirage. "No matter we have other ways of making you speak." 

Megatron let go of Mirage's helm and walked to his throne. He sat down and looked directly at the both of them as if lost in thought. "How about a little deal? I can restore your nobility after the war. All you need to do is kill this soft hearted autobot and switch sides." 

"What?" Cliffjumper said getting irritated. "There's no way he's going to agree to that, Right Mirage?" Cliffjumper looked over at Mirage who appeared to be thinking. "Mirage?" 

"Shut up you useless welp. No one said you could speak. This is his decision to make not yours." Megatron growled glaring at Cliffjumper. 

Mirage looked up after a while. "I'll do it." He said looking at Megatron. Megatron smirked at the statement and gestured for one of the Vehicons to release Mirage's cuffs. Cliffjumper looked at Mirage horrified. 

"W-what? 'Raj why?" Cliffjumper said betrayal radiating in his field. "You can't do this." 

Mirage stood up and slide one of his energon daggers out of a slot in his forearm. He moved infront of Cliffjumper and before he plugged the knife into Cliffjumper's spark he said. "I'm sorry there's no other way." 

Cliffjumper woke up immediately after that sitting straight up. He looked around realizing that he was in his quarters at the base in Iacon. He left out a relieved vent and looked over to the other side of his berth to see Mirage sleeping calmly not disturbed by the sudden jolt. Cliffjumper laid back down and started at the ceiling glad that it was all just a dream.


	24. Arranged Marriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Arranged Marriage

"Hey Mirage what about you? What do you miss from before the war?" Springer asked the blue mech sitting next to him. 

"If I had to pick, I would say Jazz's bar. It was a safe haven for me as a mechling. But other than that nothing." Mirage said taking a sip from his energon. 

"You were a noble. There must've been something you missed about your cushy life in the towers." Cliffjumper said from Mirage's other side. 

"I can assure you it was anything but cushy. It was a life where you'd constantly had to watch for others trying to knock you down from your position. I was considered 'lucky' that I was already chosen by a Iacon senate member to become bonded to when I came of age. I hated it there. All my decisions were made for me and I never got any freedom to actually figure out what I wanted in life." Mirage said looking down at the cube in his servo. "I'm lucky Jazz took me in when he did. I owe him and Prowl everything." 

"Wait you were forced into an arranged bonding? As a mechling? That must've been awful. The only thing that you should've been worried about was studying and being a mechling. Not being a bondmate for some mech vorns older than you. Thats just not right and if those mechs who did that to you were still around I'd fight them." Bluestreak said anger and disgust in his field. 

"Baby blue is right. You shouldn't have been forced into something like that. I'd fight them too." Springer said looking at Mirage. 

"I appreciate you both. As far as I'm aware me and my twin were the only survivors and I'd rather not talk about that traitor. As far as I'm concerned you two are my only siblings." Mirage said smiling at Bluestreak and Springer before turning to Cliffjumper. "Just understand that just because it seemed cushy for everyone else that it was." 

"Yeah you're right. You know I have a bad habit of jumping to conclusions 'Raj." Cliffjumper said taking ahold of Mirage's servo. 

"And I wish you'd stop but we'll work on it."


	25. "We're just too Different."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "We're just too different."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one has been a while coming

"Arcee we need to talk." Mirage said when Arcee came back from patrol. "In private please." He added glancing over at Jazz who was looking at him curiously. Arcee looked at Mirage before letting out a vent. 

"Fine follow me." She said walking deeper into the base Mirage following quietly behind her. They walked in complete silence until they ended up at Arcee's quarters. "Kind of surprised that you want to talk without Hound around." 

"This conversation has nothing to do with him and I'd rather this be solved between the two of us without involving others." Mirage said following Arcee into her quarters. He took a seat at the desk in her room while Arcee sat on the bed. "First things first what did Cliffjumper tell you about mine and his break up." 

"Oh now I see what this is about." Arcee said crossing her arms. "And here I thought we were going to continue to ignore it until one of us snapped." 

"As Jazz's second, I'd rather get this solved than continue to have us fighting. Do you know what it looks like when spec ops is at odds with each other? It makes a normally functioning team look like its falling apart. Now what did Cliffjumper tell you." Mirage said trying to keep his tone calm. He kept his field close to him keeping Arcee from getting a pinpoint of what his emotional state was. 

"All he said was that you two were through. He didn't explain why or anything just said you broke it off. What exactly happened?" She said staring intensely at the spy. Mirage let out a vent and let himself relax slightly. 

"If I tell you promise me you won't beat yourself up over it. It's done and nothing can change that Cliff apologized for his actions after me and Hound bonded. So you have to promise me that you'll just listen." Mirage said a exhausted tone to his voice. "And promise that it won't leave this room." 

Arcee froze at that statement. A look of confusion passed over her faceplate before saying, "Of course I promise." 

Mirage shot her a grateful smile before his face went blank again. "Cliffjumper cheated on me. I was going to go talk to his about his actions earlier that day. We had another fight but when I got to his quarters, he had somebot pinned to his berth. I couldn't tell who it was and didn't stick around long enough to find out. I ran out immediately after seeing that." Mirage said his voice taking on a depressed tone. "Me and Cliffjumper really weren't meant for each other. We are just too different. That night cemented that fact. I broke it off a week later when I got my emotions in check." 

"Oh Mirage why didn't you tell me sooner? It would've been easier to solve this sooner." Arcee said pushing comfort into her field. 

"And what would you have said? 'Oh the Cliffjumper I know wouldn't have done that maybe you were just seeing things'? I mean it's what you said when I tried to tell you about him being controlling. I didn't know if I could trust you." He said looking down at his servos. "I do apologize for not telling you sooner. I didn't know if you were going to take his side over mine. He's your best friend and I'm just your coworker." 

Arcee got up and walked over to where he was sitting. She wrapped her arms around him in a hug. "You're right. Let's move on from the past. I promise I won't tell anyone what you told me. I do hope at some point you can see me as a friend." 

"Thank you 'Cee. I'll leave you alone for now. Hound got back from his patrol." Mirage said removing himself from the hug and standing up. "Thank you for listening to me."


	26. Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Choice

"Mirage! Wait up!" Mirage heard someone call out. He turned around to see Hound walking up to him. Mirage smiled at the mech slowing down for the other to catch up. "Hello Hound. How are you doing this cycle?" He said when Hound got closer. 

"I'm doing great 'Raj. Just wanting to know if we are still on for tonight." Hound said just as Cliffjumper was walking out of a room near them. "I want to be sure that you hadn't changed your mind." 

"Actually Mirage has plans with me tonight." Cliffjumper said walking up to them. Mirage shifted away from Cliffjumper moving closer to Hound. 

"That's odd because I thought I told you to leave me alone. We aren't together anymore Cliffjumper." Mirage said voice going cold. "Besides I did tell Hound I was free tonight." 

"Cliffjumper, if Mirage doesn't want to be around you leave him be. It never a good idea to escalate a situation." Hound said moving a bit between the two. 

"Well how do expect me to fix this if you keep hiding from me. Come on Mirage it's been a vorn. You can't be telling me that you are really going to pick Hound over me?" Cliffjumper said looking confused and irritated. 

"Yes." Mirage said moving infront of Hound. "Because he actually cares about my feelings and doesn't treat me like I'm an enemy. He actually understands that while yes my job is dangerous I have to do it. And he doesn't go behind my back and actually tells me whats going on. So yes I am picking him over you. Good cycle Cliffjumper." Mirage walked off with Hound following behind him leaving a stunned Cliffjumper behind. 

"You didn't have to go off like that." Hound said with humor in his field. Mirage shot him a look pretending to be offended before they both started laughing. 

"By the way, I accept." 

"Wait what?" Hound said stopping in his tracks to look at the spy questioningly. 

"Your courtship proposal, I accept. That is unless you've changed your mind." Mirage looked at the tracker keeping his field close. 

"Oh no I haven't changed my mind. I was just not expecting you actually accept. I mostly thought you were trying to find a way to let me down easy honestly." Hound said giving Mirage a nervous smile before grabbing his servo. "So this is okay?" 

"More than okay." Mirage said intertwining their digits. "Now come on we have some vids to watch."


	27. "I was never good enough."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I was never good enough."

Mirage was sitting on his berth with his helm resting on Bluestreak's shoulder. Springer was on the other side of Mirage both him and Bluestreak holding the spy in their arms. "I'll kill him. I don't know what he did to hurt you this badly but I'll kill him." Springer said anger in his field. 

"I could snipe at him at the next battle and play it off like I missed who I was actually shooting at or that I got distracted." Bluestreak said stroking Mirage's helm. 

"Blue you know that won't work. Your shots are always perfect no one would believe you if you said you missed. And Spring please don't. I just want this to be ignored for now especially since Sire has me on a bunch of missions right now. I just want to focus on work." Mirage said gratefulness in his field. 

"Can you at least tell us what he did? I promise not to tell our creators. I just want to know whats really wrong so I can stop worrying so much that my big brother is hurting and there's nothing I can do about it." Bluestreak said looking at the noble. 

"I just wasn't good enough. I never was good enough. I tried my hardest to keep that relationship together and all it got me was feeling worthless. All I know is our relationship is done. I'm not going to put myself through that slag again for someone who doesn't even care and only wants to drag me down. I know I'm not ready for another relationship right now so I'm just going to focus on my job and you guys until I feel like I'm ready." Mirage said grabbing Springer's and Bluestreak's servos. He was grateful for the friendship he formed with the two mechs. It made him feel loved to be considered part of the family. 

"Oh speaking of relationships, Springer when are you going to tell our creators about Hot Rod. They still believe that you aren't interested in anyone." Bluestreak said looking at the green mech. 

"I'll tell them when I'm ready. Right now I'm just focused on helping Ultra Magnus keep the wreckers together. Wheeljack's been more of a grouch lately and Whirl keeps disappearing off on his own which isn't a good thing with him. When he is with the group it is it easier to keep him out of trouble. Besides Roddy isn't ready for us to go public just yet anyways. Word on the street is he is one of the one's Optimus is planning on mentoring personally. Which means he is gonna be busy for a while." Springer said leaning his helm on Mirage's shoulder. "What about you baby Blue? Heard that 2 someone's caught your optic recently. Our creators will be happy to see you not berth hopping anymore." 

Bluestreak blushed at the statement. "I wasn't that bad. I at least just stuck to only specific mechs. And yes I may have been flirting with the Frontliner twins but in my defense they started it first." 

"Yeah with Sideswipe walked up to you and calling you pretty wings while you proceeded to flirt back." Mirage said laughing a bit. "But anyways I think you should give them a chance. They may be good for you. You need to break out of your shell anyways." 

"Okay but if they reject me you two will have to deal with the crying." Bluestreak said. 

"Deal." Both Mirage and Springer replied.


	28. "I don't love you. I love them"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I don't love you. I love them. "

They had won the battle with only a few injuries. Cliffjumper was laying on a medical berth as he looked around the medbay. Bluestreak was sitting on a different berth with First Aid fixing his doorwings, Sunstreaker leaning against the wall next to them, Sideswipe in the medical berth next to them. Bluestreak and the twins had gotten together shortly after Cliffjumper and Mirage broke up. It was a surprise for most bots considering that the twins stuck mostly to themselves and Bluestreak's history. Arcee was in the berth next to Cliffjumper already having been bandaged up shortly before Ratchet had to run to go stabilize Jazz. The only major injury from the battle. Jazz had a run in with Soundwave that didn't end up good for either mechs. The door to the medbay opened up to Mirage and Hound. Mirage made a beeline over to Bluestreak. "Any word on how he's doing?" 

"Nothing yet. Ratchet just got him stabilized so we are out of the worst of it. But he is still on the edge. As I told Blue here its probably going to be a good while before we have an actual idea of if he's gonna make it. Ratchet will comm me if anything happens." First Aid said finishing up the wiring. "Go ahead and give them a tiny flutter but after that I expect you to rest them. Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, I'm want you two to keep a close optic on him." 

"Awh you're adorable when you are worried about me Aid. Sides and Sunny will make sure I'll get rest and that I don't move my door wings too much." Bluestreak said fluttering his wings softly. "Oh yeah could you remind Blades that I'm not available anymore? The rest of your brothers understood that but Blades keep trying to come on to me. I'd rather you not lose one of your brother no matter how crazy he is." 

"I'll be sure to remind him. Now I'd say you're free to go but I'm fairly certain your not leaving until your sire gets out of surgery and into a room." First Aid said standing up. 

"You know me so well." Bluestreak said giggling. He pulled Sunstreaker down next to him on the berth when he heard the gold mech start growling. "No bad mech. We don't growl." 

First Aid walked over to where Cliffjumper was laying. Cliffjumper kept his optics on Mirage while First Aid started bandaging him up. Mirage looked over feeling something watching him. His golden optics deepened to amber in the form of a glare. Cliffjumper let out a vent. First Aid looked at him curiously before looking over to see what Cliffjumper was looking at him only to see Mirage turn away and lean against Hound. "What happened between you two?" 

"He doesn't love me. At least not anymore. He loves Hound now. How do you deal with an ex that doesn't want anything to do with you?" Cliffjumper said looking at the medic. 

"I leave them alone. They don't want to be around you so don't force them to be around you. It will only make things worse." First Aid said. "And if you're trying to compare mine and Bluestreak's relationship with you and Mirage's I'm going to tell you to stop. What me and Bluestreak had was only physical. Same with my brothers. He needed comfort and came to us but it was only physical. I'm happy he found the twins. They are good for him and he is good for them. But the only thing me and Blue feel for each other is friendship." 

"So there was no love between you two? Could've had me fooled." Cliffjumper said dismissively before he felt something his the back of his helm. 

"You are good to go. If I see you bothering Mirage or his family you'll have to deal with me and my brothers. Next time watch what you say." With that First Aid walked off to help someone else.


	29. B finds out about something A was ashamed of and hiding (mental or eating disorder, a phobia, etc.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: B finds out about something A was ashamed of and hiding (mental or eating disorder, a phobia, etc)

Cliffjumper didn't know what was happening until Rung busted into the rec room. The therapist looked around quickly before their optics locked. He ran up to Cliffjumper and asked the one question that sent Cliffjumper's processor into a frenzy, "Where is Mirage?" 

"I don't know. Last I saw him he was heading out on patrol. Why?" Cliffjumper responded even more confused. Concern flooded his field. 

"He missed our appointment. He was supposed to go to psych eval after he onlined because of his last mission being deep cover. He's not supposed to be out of patrol. Now excuse me." Rung said walking back out of the rec room already comming Jazz. ::We have an emergency. Compromised agent gone awol. Keep an optic out for Mirage.:: 

::Roger than Rung heading back from patrol right now.:: Jazz commed back. He sent a quick message to the rest of spec ops as well as the command staff to keep an optic out for the spy. 

Cliffjumper walked out of the rec room after Rung. He thought about all the places Mirage could've went before something struck him. He ran straight for the entrance of the base and transformed driving to a spot Mirage had shown him during one of their drives. When he got to the cliff he spotted Jazz holding onto a catatonic Mirage. Jazz saw him instantly and proceeded to send him a comm. ::Go get Ratchet and then continue with your schedule. He doesn't want you to see him like this.:: 

Cliffjumper nodded and confirmation and set off to the base leaving them alone.


	30. Dying Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Dying Words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter this time

Cliffjumper should've realized that his arrogance would've landed him here sooner or later. He thought back to Arcee warning him to call Optimus first and not to engage. 'A little too late,' Cliffjumper thought as he was dragged forward up to a silver seeker who turned around to look at him. "Scream," Cliffjumper said. "It's been a while. So where's your master?" 

Starscream glared at him. "I am my own master." He sneered before bringing his arm back and stabbing Cliffjumper in the chest plates with his claws. Cliffjumper let out a pained yell as Starscream leaned closer. "Anymore questions?" 

Cliffjumper looked down at the servo imbedded in him. He thought back on everything he's been through and everything he has done as he feels his spark start to extinguish. He felt the seekers claws leave the hole in his chest plate as he started to fall forward. 'I'm sorry everyone.' He thought as his life started fading away. 'I'm sorry Arcee, Mirage. I wish I could've done better.'


	31. Falling out of love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Falling out of love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow the ending to this came way too quick lmao

Mirage was standing in the rec room leaning against a wall a cube of high-grade in his servos. They were throwing a party because of the victory they got in the last battle. Mirage glanced around the room. Jazz and Prowl were wrapped up in each others arms swaying together despite the music playing not being very fitting. Bluestreak was drunkenly flirting with Streetwise. He still hadn't gotten up the courage to ask the twins out. The twins were talking to each other glancing over at the sniper every so often. Sunstreaker looked like he was about to stomp over there and pull Bluestreak away. Cliffjumper kept glancing over to where he was while talking to Arcee. He looked like he was going to walk over until Mirage glared at him. Ratchet was also looking at him but more in concern than anything. He has his suspicions as to what happened between Cliffjumper and Mirage but the spy didn't tell him anything. So far the party was going as good as it can be. After a while Hound walked over to where Mirage was standing. "Hello Mirage how are you this evening?" 

"Oh hello Hound. I wish I could say I was good but I really just want to lay down." Mirage said acknowledging the tracker. Hound was his best friend and could always tell when something was wrong with the noble. 

"I'm sure Jazz wouldn't mind you leaving early. You don't have to stay during the entirety of the party. If you want I could escort you back to your quarters." 

"That would be lovely. I appreciate your company." Mirage said linking his arm with Hound's as Hound led them out of the rec room. Mirage felt optics watching him as he left but he didn't both to turn back and check who it was. 

"So what happened? You can tell me you know I won't tell anyone." Hound said after they got far enough from the rec room. 

"I decided I had enough of Cliffjumper treating me like I'm lesser. It appears at some point I fell out of love with him. Then he went and cheated on me. I felt hurt at the time but after a while I realized it was just a part of me forcing myself to feel that way. That doesn't matter anymore though me and Cliffjumper are through. There is nothing he can say to bring me back to him." Mirage said leaning against Hound for comfort. "I knew our relationship was doomed from the start." 

Hound glanced down at the smaller mech. "Hey don't go blaming yourself. You did your best in a situation that lots of mechs find themselves trapped in. My first love was this femme at the conservation center I worked at. She was controlling and would hit me when she didn't get her way but I got myself out of that. You are strong, Mirage. This will only make you stronger." Hound said as they walked up to the door of Mirage's and Bumblebee's quarters. Hound gave his friend a hug. 

"Thank you, Hound. I can always count on you for everything. Have a good recharge." Mirage said before slipping out of the hug and heading into his quarters. Hound leaned against the opposite wall and let out a vent. 

"Slag." Hound said rubbing his faceplate. "I've got it bad."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first story post. I'm a bit new at this but I do accept constructive criticism and positive feedback 😊


End file.
